


Charmed

by GayWarden



Series: Justice Needs Mercy [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fareeha is a slytherin fight me, Hogwarts AU, a "how they meet" scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/pseuds/GayWarden
Summary: The Hufflepuff was so focused on trying to get away as stealthily as she could that she barely noticed the quick footsteps of the boys leaving the scene, fast, much less the softer ones that approached her. So, she jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. However, unlike the previous touch she'd been subjected to, this one was gentle. Angela followed the quickly retrieving hand and her heart leaped a little when she saw the green in the robes. 
Slytherin. Of course it would be a Slytherin. This is not my lucky day, apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was upset so I wrote this for her, as we've been talking about Hogwarts!Pharmercy.  
> Hope you enjoy it~

It was the first week of class and Angela had been still trying to get used to not only her new schedule but also her life and environment change. Needless to say, the eleven year old was struggling. Managing, but struggling. The malicious comments and shoving that happened whenever most students saw the yellow in her robes was most definitely not helping. At all. But she'd survive, as she always did. 

Angela was walking to Charms while also trying to carry as many books as her bag and arms could handle - there was much to learn after all, and the wizarding world was fascinating. She'd successfully made it halfway to class when a rough shove on her back interrupted her walking, making Angela fall down with a solid thud and the books she'd been carrying followed, landing in front of her. She tried to get back up, but a weight stopped her. A foot, by the feel of it. 

Angela looked up and saw three boys, Gryffindors if the red and gold of their ties was any indication, smiling down at her. It would've been a nice gesture if one of them hadn't been literally stepping on her to hold her down. And if they didn't have an evil glint in their eyes.

The middle one picked a book up. "Charms? You're going to Charms? What kind of class would that be, Charms for idiots?" He said, throwing the book back on the floor to the sound of his friends' laughter. 

"Let me go," Angela said, trying to not let her fear and annoyance show. The boys were all taller than her, after all and she really didn't want to get in trouble in her first week. 

Book boy, who seemed to be the leader, raised his eyebrows and looked at his friends in mock shock, but his expression quickly shifted to a mocking smirk. "Ooh, so she does have a tongue."

"Let. Me. Go." Angela repeated, pronouncing every word slowly and clearly. A part of her was screaming that she'd be late for class, while another was starting to panic, as per the clenching in her chest and the ragged breathing coming off her lips.

Another boy, who wasn't even wearing his tie properly, opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by a new voice.

"Hey!"

The weight on Angela's back finally went away, so she managed to sit up and try to gather her books, but that didn't go very well considering she was shaking a little. She could half hear the newcomer's voice arguing with the boys but paid it no mind.  _ Just get your books and leave, Angela. Don't call attention to yourself. _

The Hufflepuff was so focused on trying to get away as stealthily as she could that she barely noticed the quick footsteps of the boys leaving the scene, fast, much less the softer ones that approached her. So, she jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. However, unlike the previous touch she'd been subjected to, this one was gentle. Angela followed the quickly retrieving hand and her heart leaped a little when she saw the green in the robes. 

_ Slytherin. Of course it would be a Slytherin. This is  _ not  _ my lucky day, apparently. _

She'd heard all sorts of things about Slytherin house, none of them good. While Angela knew that stereotyping was bad, especially considering what had just happened with her, she couldn't help but feel a little scared. Some of the stories her housemates told about Slytherins were horrible and sounded like they were very true, and this Slytherin had seemingly just scared the three Gryffindors that were giving her trouble. If people from the house of bravery would run from someone from the house of evil, something was definitely up and she should keep her guard up.

But, when she let her gaze up from the robes to her apparent savior's face, she didn't see evil or malice. What she saw was a pair of soft, if worried, brown eyes and a reassuring smile. These weren't  things she'd expect from a Slytherin as they were definitely not things that matched what she'd heard about that house at all. 

"You okay?" the Slytherin, a girl that looked about her age, asked. Angela nodded in answer, still trying to reconcile what she'd heard about the evil house, as they were called, to what she was seeing right in front of her. She noticed she'd been staring at the snake on the girl's uniform and cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. 

"Yes, thank you," she said, then gestured to her books, which were still strewn about the floor. "I suppose I should get these," she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. Angela got up and started to gather the ones closest to her. 

"I'll help you!" The girl said, smiling a little. She walked to the books that were farther from where Angela had fallen and picked them up, handing them back to their owner, who took them gladly. She glanced at the covers and her smile got a little bigger. "So, you're going to Charms?" Angela nodded again, the Gryffindors' previous words about that class going through her head and making her flinch a little, staring at her book's cover and bracing herself for a similar comment. 

"Great, me too! I'll go with you if you'd like?" Slytherin girl said, her voice rising at the last moment to show it was a question. Angela felt a wave of relief crash through her and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. There was a small tug on the corners of her lips when she looked up. 

"I'd love to go with you…" she trailed off, silently hoping that the other girl would pick the hint up. 

"Fareeha," the Slytherin said, smile still on her face, "and you are…?"

"Angela. Angela Ziegler," she said, smiling back.

"Well then, Angela, I'll be happy to go to class with you," Fareeha said, making a dramatic bow. When she straightened herself back up, she extended her hand. "Friends?"

Angela felt a warmth growing in her chest. A good warmth. This had been the first time since her parents died that someone seemed to go out of their way to help and befriend her - Fareeha could've just ignored the Gryffindors, after all -, not that she had that many friends to begin with. So, she took Fareeha's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Friends."

Maybe Slytherins weren't nearly as bad as she'd been led to believe.


End file.
